videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Elemental World
Elemental World is an RPG game. The beta version of this game first released on 8th December 2007. The alpha version of this game was first released on 2nd February 2011. Last but not least, the current being worked on version of this game first released on 21st July 2013. The player starts with 100 health. Mobs Biomes Dimensions Candy Dimension Candy Dimension is similar to the regular dimension but is now made completely out of candy. So far, there are only 4 mobs in this dimension. Mobs Shadow Dimension Shadow Dimension is similar to the normal dimension but the sky is now full of darkness. So far, there are only 3 mobs in this dimension. Mobs Elemental Dimension Unlike the other dimensions, Elemental Dimension's background design looks completely similar to the normal dimension. Mobs that come from the normal dimension can be found in this dimension. However, the mobs in this dimension are incredibly much more overpowered than before. There is also a mini-boss scattered around the map and there is 1 boss that can hardly ever spawn. Mobs Elemental Shop How to get Elemental Coins There is actually more than 2 ways to get Elemental Coins # Killing a mob will award the player 2 Elemental Coins. # The player earns 5 Elemental Coins daily. # With Elemental Membership, the player now earns 15 Elemental Coins daily. # The player can pay a certain amount of money for a certain amount of Elemental Coins. # The player earns a certain amount of Elemental Coins for doing certain achievements. Update Log 8th December 2007 The beta version officially releases. (Note that Elemental World used to be known as "Farming World") 17th February 2008 Bugs fixed. 19th November 2008 Again, bugs fixed. 1st January 2009 The game known as "Farming World" has been renamed to "Elemental World". 3rd January 2009 Elemental Shop and Elemental Coins have been added to the game. 4th July 2009 Fixed the glitch where the player instantly dies even though their health is not completely empty when getting hit. 12th July 2009 The farm-like mobs no longer hit the player. 28th July 2009 Added a new mob known as "Horse". 11th March 2010 Added 2 new mobs known as "Canadian Spider" and "Japanese Wolf". 4th June 2010 The game is currently under service. Please wait another time. 2nd February 2011 The game is no longer under service and is now in its Alpha state. 5th March 2011 Added 2 new items known as "Mythical Sword" and "Mythical Armor". 21st March 2011 Added 2 new biomes known as "Jungle" and "Desert". Also added 3 new mobs known as "Skeleton Warrior", "Bow Skeleton" and "Gorilla". 12th April 2011 Added a dimension known as "Elemental Dimension" which includes a mini-boss known as "Elemental Warrior" and a boss known as "Elemental Dragon". 31st October 2011 Added a new type of food known as "Pumpkin". 5th November 2011 For the fourth time, fixed bugs and glitches. 27th October 2012 Added a new biome known as "Graveyard" and also added a new mob known as "Zombie". 1st January 2013 Again, added another biome known as "Kingdom of Life" which includes a new mob known as "Knight". 3rd March 2013 For the fifth time, fixed bugs and glitches. 29th March 2013 For the sixth time, fixed bugs and glitches. 1st April 2013 For the seventh time, fixed bugs and glitches. 21st July 2013 For the eighth time, fixed bugs and glitches. 2nd January 2014 Added Multiplayer Mode. 18th April 2015 Added a new mob known as "Villager". 24th October 2015 Added a new dimension known as "Candy Dimension" which includes 2 new mobs known as "Candy Man" and "Jelly Monster". 16th May 2016 Added a new dimension known as "Shadow Dimension" which includes a new mob known as "Shadow Man". 19th May 2016 Added a new game mode known as "Creative Mode". 7th November 2016 Added 2 new mobs known as "Blob" and "Rock Golem". 8th December 2017 Added a new game mode known as "Hard Mode". 4th July 2018 Shadow Dimension has 2 new mobs known as "Darkness Box" and "Corrupted Soul" and Candy Dimension also has 2 new mobs known as "Sugar Cube" and "Candy Golem". 20th July 2018 For the ninth time, fixed bugs and glitches. 30th September 2018 Added 4 new mobs known as Vampire, Demon, Panda and Tiger. 31st October 2018 Added a new mob known as Ghost. 20th December 2018 Added 3 entirely new mobs known as Snowman, Snow Blob, Yeti. Also added a new location known as Ice Cave. Btw, Merry Christmas! Game Modes (Coming Soon) Category:Games Category:RPG Category:Adventure Games